


Five Minutes

by Hadiyah



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadiyah/pseuds/Hadiyah
Summary: Imane did say she could smash Sofiane in less than five minutes in a game of football. Is that true? Let's find out.





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Marles fanfic from iridescentwinters
> 
> Warning: I've never really written characters playing sports before so I do apologize for some rushed writing in some parts.

Sofiane was playing football with Idriss in the backyard. He was so close to beating his ass until Idriss called for a timeout and went inside, leaving Sofiane all alone outside. Bored, Sofiane ended up playing around with the ball, not sure of what to do next.  
  
_What's taking Idriss so long? It shouldn't take that long to get a drink o_ _f water._  
  
Well to be fair, Idriss never explicitly stated what he was doing. He just went inside with no explanation, which was kind of weird. As he was all caught up in his thoughts, he heard a voice.  
  
"Are you really going to stand around doing nothing when the ball is right there?"  
  
Sofiane smiles. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. He turned around to see Imane. "If I had someone to play with, then maybe I wouldn't be all alone in the first place," he replied.  
  
Imane walks up towards him and snatched the ball out of his hands. "So let's play then" she requested. Sofiane laughs, only to cough it off when he sees Imane isn't laughing.  
  
He cocks his eyebrows at her. "Oh?" he questioned, and she nodded. "I was the one who said that I could smash you in less than five minutes remember?"  
  
Sofiane thinks back to that moment, where he first saw her after he got back from Australia, where they reminisced over old times. That was a good time.  
  
"Sofiane?" Imane calls out, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh right. Y-Yeah sure," he stutters.  
  
Imane laughs. "Didn't know I made you this nervous".  
  
Sofiane scoffs. "As if".  
  
They're about to start playing when Idriss walks in.  
  
_You've got to be kidding me. Now Idriss? Really?_  
  
"So what did I miss?" Idriss casually asks.  
  
"Me about to beat Sofiane's ass," Imane cockily replied.  
  
"Oh, I would love to see that. Maybe I'll stick around," Idriss laughs.  
  
"I'm standing right here, y'know," Sofiane cuts in, starting to get a bit anxious.  
  
Idriss laughs and then takes out his phone. "OK, how about this? I put on a timer for 5 minutes and whoever loses has to order us food at the cafe. Deal?"  
  
Imane looks at Sofiane, who gives her a questionable stare in return. "Deal," they both reply in unison.  
  
And off they went, while Idriss sat down, checking his phone instead of paying attention to the 'game'.  
  
Imane kicks the ball and quickly circles around Sofiane, a playful grin on her face. Sofiane tries to block Imane, but she circles around him and kicks the ball into the goal.  
  
Imane breaks out in cheers while Sofiane's jaw drops to the floor. _How the hell-_  
  
"Who's the best player now?"  
  
"Starter's luck. You started first, " Sofiane complains. Imane rolls her eyes. "Starter's luck my ass. Here you try it!"  
  
Imane throws the ball to Sofiane, who almost trips when trying to catch it.  
  
Sofiane kicks the ball, with Imane coming in front of him afterward, blocking him. Sofiane tries to kick the ball between Imane's legs but fails. With the ball in her possession now, Imane circles around Sofiane again, and scores.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Sofiane said, clearly starting to get a bit uneasy. "Face it Alaoui. I'm just the better player," Imane grins.  
  
"Game still isn't over. There's still time," Sofiane said, a bit too over-confidently.  
  
So they go again. And Imane makes it the third time.  
  
And the fourth.  
  
And the fifth.  
  
"Oh come on. Idriss, how much more time is left on the timer?" Sofiane asks. "20 seconds," Idriss responds.  
  
"Oh fuck," Sofiane hastily grabs the ball, and kicks it, hoping to at least get one goal against Imane. Since he literally has 0 points.  
  
Sofiane tries to kick the ball, but Imane gets it faster than he can. Sofiane ends up blocking Imane. Imane's eyes narrow at him in slits, which makes Sofiane grin in response. He thought he got her.  
  
But nope! He was wrong.  
  
Imane ends up kicking the ball between his legs, which lands into the goal. At the exact same time, Idriss' timer beeps, meaning the 5 minutes were up. And that Imane won.  
  
Imane broke out in celebratory sounds & movements as a result of winning. And that was the moment Sofiane knew he couldn't let his pride get to him. Seeing Imane's dimples were enough to have Sofiane smile the same.  
  
"So I see Sofiane is the one who has to pay for our food at the cáfe," Idriss teases.  
  
"Fuck off! It's not my fault your sister is good at football," Sofiane says, hoping Imane heard.  
  
"I said I would smash you in less than five minutes and looks like I wasn't wrong," Imane grins.  
  
"Yes, I know. I was a witness to this," Sofiane jokingly says. Imane laughs. 

"How about we skip all this flirting and make our way to the cáfe? I am starving, " Idriss cuts in. 

"Flirting? We-We're not flirting, " Sofiane stutters, face turning red from embarrassment and just wanting to go to the damn cáfe already. Imane chuckles, clearly amused by all this.

"Think we should get moving. Can't wait to get free food, " Imane exclaims.

"It's not free! I'm the one paying for it!" Sofiane pouts. 

"My point exactly, " Imane giggles.

In the end, the trio walked together towards the cáfe with the Bakhellal siblings teasing Sofiane every chance they got. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of my first fanfics that I forgot to post back in April. And I kind of regret that now. But I stumbled upon it again and was like why not? So here we are! I would LOVE constructive criticism since it is again, one of my first fanfics.


End file.
